


Even Alphas Like Bellyrubs

by nosetothewind94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Werewolf Derek, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: This was my entry for the 2017 Sterek Reversebang. I'm so excited for you guys to see it and read Vyxyn's amazing fic that goes with it!Huge thank you to the mods for organizing and being awesome about everything!Hope you like, V.





	Even Alphas Like Bellyrubs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where You Feel Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173314) by [Vyxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn). 



> This was my entry for the 2017 Sterek Reversebang. I'm so excited for you guys to see it and read Vyxyn's amazing fic that goes with it!
> 
> Huge thank you to the mods for organizing and being awesome about everything!
> 
> Hope you like, V.


End file.
